


Root Canal

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-08-15
Updated: 2000-08-15
Packaged: 2018-11-20 05:11:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11329248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Langlytorture, yeah! Poor ol' Langly suffering again, so Byers applies some TLC.





	Root Canal

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Root Canal by Alison

ROOT CANAL by Alison

Feedback: yes please to   
Category: Langly/Byers implied slash  
Archive: Unusual Suspects, Ephemeral, Gossamer, anywhere else just ask  
Summary: Langlytorture, yeah! Poor ol' Langly suffering again, so Byers applies some TLC.

Author's note: Someone, somewhere said: "Write what you know" -well thanks to recent events I now know all I ever want to about root canals. Bear with me, I had to write it out of my system. Look after your teeth, girls.

* * *

LG Headquarters  
4 PM

Langly's squawk of surprise echoed through the Lone Gunmen's HQ, causing Frohike to choke and splutter on the coffee he was just about to swallow, and Byers to drop a stack of disks all over the floor. Two heads turned towards the kitchen where Langly had just disappeared to get himself a cold beer.

"Ringo?" John got up and went over to the kitchen door. Langly was doubled over the sink, his hands clutched to his mouth, groaning. He turned to John, an embarrassed expression fleeting over his face. He straightened up, grimacing, one hand still clasped over his jaw.

Byers sighed. "Don't tell me . . . it's your tooth again."

Langly nodded sheepishly. "Yeah, I just forgot the beer was so cold and -"

"You've gotta get it fixed, Ringo. It'll only get worse the longer you leave it."

"Yeah yeah, I know, you said that the last time."

"Well it's true. Who is your dentist anyway?"

"I will get it fixed, okay?."

"You've been saying that for weeks. Have you even got a dentist? When did you last have a checkup?"

"Leave it out John okay? And stop bugging me about it willya ?"

John shook his head and followed his friend back into the main room. This scenario, or permutations of it, had been going on for some weeks now. Langly's paranoia about having his image recorded also of course extended to x-rays and dental records - or so he said. Byers suspected that it was also just a case of dental phobia that kept his friend from visiting the dentist: but all his persuasion so far had been useless.

It looked like some underhand tactics might be necessary. He grabbed the cellphone off the desk and retreated to his room.

***************************************

Next Day, 3 PM  
Downtown Washington

The two younger Gunmen had parked Byers' car downtown and were walking in the direction of the print shop they occasionally used. Byers had asked Langly to come with him to help him carry some cartons of print paper. Outside a nondescript office building some blocks short of their destination, Byers stopped.

"Come on, we're going in here."

"What for?"

"You'll see" and he led the unsuspecting Langly inside and up in the elevator to the third floor. Down the corridor to glass double doors with the sign "K Sharman, Dental Surgeon".

Langly stopped dead. "Oh no you don't Johnboy. You're not getting me in there."

"There's no time like the present. Come on."

"But - who is this guy? I'm not going to have some guy I've never seen before poke about in my mouth - "

"He's my dental surgeon, Ringo, and he's good. You can trust him, I've been coming here for years."

"But - I haven't got insurance -"

"Yes, you have. As from this morning. Frohike did a little fancy hacking last night."

"But - I - I think I've got a sore throat. It wouldn't be a good idea -"

"Funny you didn't mention that before. Come on."

"But - uh - I haven't cleaned my teeth -"

Byers delved in his jacket pocket and produced a new toothbrush. "Here you are". He took a firm grip of Langly's arm and propelled him through the doors, Langly resisting all the way like a dog that knows it's going to have a bath.

They fetched up in front of a reception desk staffed by a pretty receptionist who took Langly's details and asked them to wait. Langly sat, fidgeting and keeping up a constant whining monotone: "friends like these, who needs enemies . . . go behind your back . . you think you can trust people and then . . ."

Byers was losing patience. "Will you just shut up Ringo and stop acting like a kid? You know you've got to have this done. You're as bad as my sister used to be. Our mom used to have to bribe her with a candy bar to get her to behave in the dentists."

After a mercifully short wait a pleasant nurse came and escorted Langly into the surgery. Byers breathed a sigh of relief. At least he had got Langly this far successfully, although he had had to endure a barrage of complaints about his deviousness, sneakiness, anal-retentiveness and general middle-class tight-assedness, for the whole time they were waiting.

The nurse reappeared after another few minutes.

"Mr Byers? I'm afraid you're going to have a long wait. Mr Langly requires quite extensive treatment, including a root canal. Fortunately we've had a cancellation and the surgeon can carry out the work right now. I'm afraid It'll be an hour at least."

Byers nodded. "That's okay, I'll wait." Probably better this way, he mused. We'd never get him back in here again for a second appointment.

He settled back to wait as the whine of the dentist's drill filled the air.

*********************************************

The atmosphere in the car on the way home was distinctly chilly. Langly had emerged from the surgery, managing to grumble in spite of his mouth still being numb, and making his feelings quite clear. He was sore and sorry for himself and it was all Byers' fault, including the fact that the surgeon had discovered two other teeth that also needed treatment.

He waited impatiently while Byers discussed aftercare with the nurse -"soft foods only . . . some discomfort when the Novocain wears off . . . painkillers if necessary . . . bring him back if the pain continues ..." He settled down in the back of the car, resting his sore face on his arm, and whined all the way home.

He went straight to his room when they got back, rejecting all Byers' offers of help.

"Do you want anything to drink?"

"I can't drink anything, *buddy* my mouth is still numb".

"Anything to eat?"

"I can't eat anything, I can't chew and I feel nauseous, okay? Are you happy now?"

"D'you need any painkillers?"

"I can get up and get 'em when I need 'em, alright? Just go away and leave me alone."

John shrugged and did as he was told. Langly would get over it. He always did - but not before everyone else had shared his pain.

********************************************

2 hours later

John put his head round Langly's door. Langly was sprawled on his bed with his laptop beside him, and looked up when John came in, carrying a parcel. "Hi".

"Hi. How're you feeling?"

"Oh, better I guess . . . still sore though."

"Hungry?" and he started to unpack the parcel, producing a takeaway carton with a deliciously enticing aroma.

"Hey, what ya got there . . .?"

"You should be able to manage this" and John unwrapped the carton with a flourish - "chicken fried rice."

Langly sat up and looked at the wrapper. "You went all the way across town to Fat Sam's for this?"

"Sure. Only the best. Come on, 'open wide'" and he spooned up some rice and offered it to Langly, who leaned forward and took it like an obedient child.

He fed Langly, gently, bit by bit, careful not to hurt his sore mouth. Langly looked at him the whole time, not taking his eyes off Byers' face. When the food was finished, he leaned forward and very carefully brushed his lips across Byers' cheek.

"Thanks."

Byers picked up a paper towel and wiped a stray bit of rice off Langly's chin. "Glad to be of service."

Langly rubbed his hand up and down Byers' forearm. "Sorry about those things I said."

"S'alright. Do you want me to come with you for your next appointment?"

"Yeah - will you come in with me and hold my hand?"

They laughed, relieved to be close again. Byers looked quizzically at him. "Time for dessert?"

"What ya got?"

"Oh, not for you. *I* get dessert."

And he stood up and took off his jacket and tie, unbuttoning the collar of his shirt and rolling his sleeves up to the elbow as Langly looked on puzzled. Sitting down again, he leaned forward and deftly unbuckled the belt of Langly's jeans, unzipping the fly, tucking his fingers under the waistband of his boxers and tugging them downwards. Langly squawked, but a very different sound from the one he had made the day before.

"Jeez, John!"

"Want me to stop?" and he ran his fingers lightly the length of Langly's cock.

"Nggghh . . ."

Byers grinned and eased himself into position, between Langly's legs, and bent forward to take the tip into his mouth. He sucked and nibbled all the way down to the root and back again, breaking off occasionally to look at Langly who was panting for breath.

He stopped long enough to push Langly into a horizontal position, grabbing both his hands and holding them tight each side of his hips. He bent and nuzzled the now fully erect cock, gently rubbing it with the soft hair of his beard, an action which made Langly yelp and shudder with delight.

Langly managed to get enough breath to gasp: "Why?"

Byers grinned mischievously up at him. "Just think of it as a bar of candy."

And he bent to give his full attention to the task which he did best in all the world.

END

Feedback to: 

The Lone Gunmen Slash Site: http://www.slashaholics.org/lgm/index.shtml


End file.
